Syl'i've'la Lavellan
Overview Physical Appearance Syl'i've'la is on the tall side of the elf spectrum, with her height being around 168cm. She has a very slight muscular build, especially on her legs, which comes mainly from her training as a Knight Enchanter. She has dark skin and ashen-gray hair with really light, almost white eyes. Originally she had dark-brown hair and eyes, both of which changed in an instant once her magic manifested. She chose dark-red vallaslin representing the Elvhen god of Crafts, June. Personality A romantic, very charismatic and witty, yet really aggressive if someone badmouths elves or elven culture. 'Talents and Skills' Even though she was the Keeper's First and a mage, Syl'i've'la had also developed some skills as a minstrel, having learned to play several instruments and regularly performing small plays alongside the clan's hah'ren with the purpose of teaching Elvhen history. In spite of her being the Keeper's First, she wasn't quite good with battle magic, instead focusing more on magical theory. This started to change when she joined the Inquisition, seeing as she needed to become proficient at fighting. She later found out that her fondness of music causes her to radiate a small amount of stray magic around her, helping her in fights. After becoming Inquisitor, she also started learning the ways of the Knight Enchanter, honoring the ancient Elvhen tradition of Arcane Warriors. Manifesting the Spirit Blade proved relatively easy, but she needed to learn how to fight with a sword. She trained tirelessly with both Commander Helaine and Cassandra, which caused her to actually develop a more muscly build. Biography History One of the earliest memories Syl remembers is when her magic abilities first appeared. She woke up and everyone who saw her that morning was shocked: her dark hair had turned ashen, her dark eyes bright with a hint of yellow. This terrified her to see as a small child, but with guidance from the Keeper, she learned that this was a normal process that happens to some mages when they discover their magic. Slowly learning proper breathing techniques and focus, Syl was beginning to master herself and her magic. In addition to that, learning the old tongue and the lore. She was now a candidate for the Keeper's First, along with the other younger mages in the clan. Unlike most clans however, the mage candidates worked in a more communal way instead of competing with eachother. Magical training was not her only means to pass the time. One of her favourite things to do was listening to the hah'ren talk about the history of the Elvhen. She was fascinated and would often tell stories to the clan herself, putting herself in the hah'ren's place. Another hobby of Syl’s included music, both singing and playing. She had picked up playing string and bowed string instruments as well as drums and would often put on performances with other members of the clan. The performances included mostly singing and playing what little they remembered from the days of Arlathan and the Dales. Her fondest memories were at every Arlathvhen. The daytime was reserved for showing artifacts and checking up on the lore. But the evenings were the more interesting parts: lots of music, dancing and drinking that Syl'i've'la was happy to be a part of. When Syl'i've'la was deemed ready to take her vallaslin, she chose markings honouring the elven god June. Just as the Keeper finished applying them to her face, she was informed that she was chosen to be the clan's First. She took this position with honour, yet still working to preserve the communal way of the clan’s mages, sharing all knowledge with them. In-game TEXT'' '''Post-game' TBA Relationships Solas TBA (filler text) Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Nulla dictum risus ut pharetra sagittis. Ut ut metus accumsan quam suscipit dignissim sit amet sit amet odio. Quisque convallis dui vel sollicitudin iaculis. Aenean tincidunt sit amet augue sollicitudin auctor. Nunc ac vehicula arcu. Praesent tincidunt, erat in hendrerit tempus, nisi neque porttitor ante, sed lobortis arcu mi in nunc. Proin sit amet sagittis augue, vitae aliquet ante. Cassandra It's an understatement to say that Syl and Cassandra got off on the wrong foot. Waking up without her memories with a pain in her left hand while a strange woman was yelling at her about killing her is enough to make Syl hate her for the rest of her life, but Cassandra has been nothing if not rational, even apologizing. Sera TBA Varric TBA Dorian TBA The Iron Bull TBA Blackwall TBA Cole TBA Trivia * Syl'i've'la's name means breeze (syl) from The Beyond (i've'an). At least according to FenxShiral's Elvhen Lexicon. * Syl'i've'la's nicknames are mostly: Syl or Syl'a. * Syl's parents are Zarima and Celan who disappeared under mysterious circumstances when she was very young. Gallery ScreenshotWin32_0211_Final.png|Syl'i've'la Lavellan|linktext=Syl'i've'la Sylivela templeMythal1.png|Syl'i've'la at the Temple of Mythal Sylivela and Solas.png|Syl'i've'la and Solas ScreenshotWin32_0523_Final.png|Solas and Syl|linktext=Solas and Syl ScreenshotWin32_0537_Final.png|Solas and Syl|linktext=Solas and Syl Sylivela_BreachReopen.png|When the Breach was reopened by Corypheus Sylivela_SolasOrb.png|Solas lamenting over the destruction of the orb. Sylivela CorypheusDefeat.png|The Inquisition after the defeat of Corypheus. ScreenshotWin32_0348_Final.png|Syl looking for Fen'Harel|linktext=Syl looking for Fen'Harel ScreenshotWin32_0355_Final.png|Syl'i've'la seeing Solas after two years|linktext=Syl'i've'la seeing Solas after two years pgt5ASf.png|Solas taking away the Anchor|linktext=Solas taking away the Anchor jVYGfCW.png|Syl'i've'la disbanding the Inquisition|linktext=Syl'i've'la disbanding the Inquisition ScreenshotWin32_0420_Final.png ScreenshotWin32_0430_Final.png|Hunting the Wolf|linktext=Hunting the Wolf Links Fanfiction * The Dreaming And The Singing * The Final Push * A Broken Heart; A Dear Friendship Weekly Writing Prompts * An event that shapes the beginning of Syl'i've'la's life * Wicked Eyes & Wicked Hearts - Companion POV when approaching the Inquisitor after everything is said and done * A Heart Hurts, Harmed the Harellan - Relationship chronicled by bards [AO3] [Reddit] * One of Hawke's companions comes looking for them at Skyhold after they have already left for Weisshaupt Weekly Headcanon Threads * link to Google Spreadsheet (Sheet 1) Category:Elf Category:Lavellan Category:Inquisitor Category:Mage Category:Knight Enchanter Category:Solas Romance Category:The Blue Owl